The Bloody Master
by codyskull
Summary: It has been 3 months since the battle of hogwarts,but the war between good and evil is not over a new more sinster figure apporachs with plans for Fenrir Greyback,Harry Potter , and Luna Lovegood
1. Chapter 1

The Bloody Master

Two grim figureswalked out of the dark one with a hairy animalistic look and the other withthe same look just not as hardcore as the othe were Fenrir Greyback and his associate Carnair Baldwin .

"Where is this fool who calls for me."bellowed Fenrir.

"I dont know but look who is here,that vampire Saniguini,what are you doing here"yelled Carnair

The black and pale figure walks out of the shadow."Belive me I am not as thrilled as to see you here , I would rather be hunting muggles and muddbloods then is sight of savages" said Saniguni. " Watch your tongue boy if you know what good for you "

Before the vampire could repley to the threat a cold voice said "Calm down Fenrir, the vampire wont be with us for long" "Who said that !"said Saniguini. "I did I am Slade Griffen" said the figure. He finally walked out of the dark of the night he had blound neck length hair,pale skin,and cold crazed look eyes. His attire was pitch black skin tight sweater and black jeans . " I have called oyu here for a propestion we hunter of the night . Have been over shadow by a dark wizard for a long time Lord Voldemort , but not anymore ever since his death 2 months ago , I have been thinking of a plan to give the wizard world fear to us again. The plan will resolve over time but it well take time" Fenrir just smelled at the man and growled " Ether your a fool or a genisus, but ether way I like the way you think my pack will glady accpet your offer. The figure just smiled "I knew you would say that , your pack will not regret it " " My clan would accept this offer to " said Saniguini . Slade just laughed " I bet you would but you are only here for a test" "A test" Saniguni said. " Yes i want to see if I can kill a vampire with the killing curse." The vampire steped back know ing what would happen and nothing he could do would helped him. The vampire felt fear for once in a long while , Slade just whipped out his wand and walked forward whipped out his wand which was odd looked like it was made of black and gold marble. " I should have told you I am a real creature of the night not a coward like your kind "Slade said laughing. Fenrir and Carnair watched in delight." I am a werewolf before anything, a warlock before a wizard,and a hater vampire, muddblood, witch and wizard, muggle ,and everything else that is good before everything else" "I am a bloody master and you are my first of hundred of victums .............. _**Avada Kedvra!! **_yelled Slade . There was a burst of green light and a crashing sound and the vampire dropped not getting up again."Fenrir ..Carnair hunt down his clan and kill every living thing that in it , show no mercy and leave a drawing of there blood on the wall of a fang" Slade said. Carnair and Fenrir left with smiles on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was walking towards the burrow thinking about how his new life is going to be like.

For the last 17 years he has been in the face od death and pain,now as he was walking up the path to the by step the only person he could think of was Ginny,her face would show the light of a futrure of happyness...so he knocked at the door expecting to see Molly Weasly getting ready to give him a bear hug , she has been over joyed at the fact that Giny and him has been what he opned the door to was not Molly but Ginny. Her face red like she has been crying all night.

"What is the matter" .Harry said in a docile tone.

Ginny grabbed him in a vice grip hug,filling his shrit with lefted her head and with some difficulty spoke the words that would terrified him if he knew what she was going to say.

" Harry ........Molly.....my mom ....got ......killed lat night" She bellowed out.

Harry mind was Blank the only thing he could think at this momment was how,and with not thinking he ask that question.

"Werewolf mauled her to death" Ginny said looking down

The world he was wanting just was took away again the world still had one more card of pain up its sleave.

"Where is your daughter you insane fool". a man in a exensive black jacket that was smooth leath,face as ale as snow and to th female eye absolutley beautiful.

"You can tell me come on tell Slade where she is, before Fenrir and Carnair get back."Slade said ina genrous voice.

"For one I will never tell where she is, Two you will just kill me anyway"Bellowed a old man who golden hair was not a mess with blood stains in it , his glasses broke eyes swelled shut,face a train wreck.

" You fool a quick death is my offer if you dont tell, I well scalp you with my bare hands, tear your eyes out, then after your done dying , I will skin you take your guts feed it to my wolves, then stich your skin up in a quilt form in the woods wait till it drys then cut it into strips sell it to some wizars at dragon jerky , unknowingly just erforned an act of cannibleism."Slade said in perfect detail.

The man just wimperd.

"Tell me or i will torture her when i find her .....**Crucio**." Yelled Slade.

" Ok I will tell you she is at her boyfreinds house ......Dean Tomas..he said in agony.

"Thank you Xeno, you have been a good freind i will do as i promised "Slade said bowing at the crumpled figure of Xeno Lovegood.

He took out his wand and whisperd Avada Kedvra,the body was put out of its misery.

Luna Lovegood you were ment to be inslaved by me,as a lover and a bitch.

Fenrir and Carnair have already started to torture Harry Potter by killing a woman that has been like a mother to him. Now i must seek out a girl called Luna Lovegood and make her for any reasons of power but out of takeing advantage of a innocent and pure virgin girl. That I only seen in my dreams,it well be funny if she can try train my violent heart. What a laugh,but as for the boy Dean Thomas well it well be a chance to raise my toll,my death toll.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna Lovegood was sitting by the table,by the for her fathersbarn owl Circe. Deans family already got theres Circe usally got came earlier in the day before the deansfamily owl has been at Deans for about 2 weeks,she really did not know why she came. Maybe it was because Dean was her first boyfreind. And could not resist no when he asked her out. Luna told him she wanted to make it go slow. Dean said he would, but ever since she got to his house he has been awfully close.

" Hey Luna I was thinking maybe later tonight we could go for a walk through the woods, you told me you liked the stars?" Dean asked

Luna did not even notice he was sitting next to her " Dean that sounds .....nice sure" Luna ansewerd in hestation.

" Ok ummmm ow yah my mom and dad wont be back till midnight, so later tonight we can sneak out and take a walk. And maybe something else then walking." Dean said with a smile.

Oh my God , what was Dean meaning. He could not mean the word that scares her most. Sex, Ginny told her what it was like when she loss her virginity to Harry. She said was occured and painful at the same time . She said it stings, burns, and it strechs. And after it was sore. She had to find away to change the subject.

" Hey look a owl is coming ." Luna said, There was indeed a owl coming a big black elder owl.

Dear. Luna

Hope you have had a nice summer.

This was the weridist letter Luna ever got. No name or address to write back to.

____________________________________________________________

Everybody at the table sat in silence . Nobody knew what to say.

broke the silence " From the word of Albus Dumbledore not telling you how she died would be a insult to her memory..............Molly was grocery shopping and Fenrir Greyback attacked her after he dragged her in an ally , she was diswanded before she attcked it was he who did that to."Mr Weasly could not finsh the sentence .

Harry couldnot belive it. He just stood there, Ginny was still sobbing on his shoulder. She wasgoing back to school on October 1st not September like everyong else. George was in bed drunk, he was more depressed than the rest. He lossed his twin now his mom. Ron was sitting in the chair with Hermonie was sitting on his lap their faces blank . Fleur has been takein care of George because she did not want him comment suicide at all. Bill understood he was going around talking to everyone. Telling them to cheer up and celebrat her life. He sit a party to celebrate her life on the 28th . It was the right thing to was outside working himself to death. To get his ming off things.

Harry could only think Fenrir Greyback will die, For what he did to his family.

___________________________________________________________

Slade was sitting in the bushs,Fenrir was on the other side the girl with the name of the moon was coming and there was a mudblood to. I could smell there scent her like honey milk his of forest pine trees. The attack was going to be fast,swift,and they got close enough .A few minutes went by then he saw two figures coming wait there was three a little flaw in the plan oowell Fenrir could hav some fun. his servent is getting rid of the parents at this very momment._A muggle parents meeting with wicth or wizrd child meeting fools there was no such thing._There were getting close I rose three fingers lowerd one at a time. NOW I yelled I sprang out _Avada Kedvra and pointed it at the mudblood the young Dean Thomas was dead. I looked at the other young man his facewas shocked. _I read his mind Seamus was his name and he thought he was going to.....rape Luna with Dean. I looked at her face in fearful tears I grabbed her hand and yanked her away. " Fenrir kill him" i said as i walked away with this girl of pure innocent she did not scream or nothing I look at her face i changed my mind i was goign to make sure she never fot hurt by this world again.


End file.
